Judas
by analite
Summary: [AU-Villain Deku] Enfrentados a Midoriya, Todoroki y Kirishima se debaten entre abandonar el campo de batalla para salvar a Momo o rescatar a Bakugō. No cuentan que los escrúpulos de Deku son inexistentes a estas alturas. [One shot]


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi de su manga Boku no Hero Academia_**

* * *

 _"I'll be more dangerous than anyone else"_

Con sus compañeros desmayados y él a punto de colapsar, Shōto sabía que la única opción era distraerlo para tratar de huir. Sin embargo parecía que Deku no estaba cansado ni un poco. Inmutable ante la sangre de su rostro que ya no distinguía si era suya o la de Todoroki; suspiró antes de atacar hacia el héroe que levantó una gruesa pared de hielo para ganar tiempo. Un golpeado Kirishima se despertó.

—Nos hizo morder el polvo, ¿verdad?— dijo al escupir algo de sangre mientras se levantaba

—Red Riot, llévate a Creati de aquí rápido— pidió tratando de mantener el volumen de la pared de hielo

—No hablarás en serio, está más que claro que tú tampoco eres partido para él en estos momentos y lo peor... ¡Bakugō sigue detrás de esta pared!¡¿Como crees que podría abandonarlo?!— gritó con desesperación señalando a la masa de hielo. Todoroki quería pensar fríamente la situación pero el tiempo se les agotaba.

—Piensa en Yaoyorozu ahora, te prometo que lo rescataré. Vete, ya...— un golpe arrasador de Midoriya destruyó la pared. Los héroes, como pudieron, resultaron ilesos. Kirishima cargaba a una todavía desmayada Momo. —Midoriya...— dijo él

—¿Se van tan rápido?— les preguntó mientras arrastraba algo —¿No ven cómo Kacchan la está pasando bien?— señalando a un muy lastimado Bakugō a sus pies. Kirishima tragó fuerte.

—¡Maldito!— exclamó

—Nee, Kacchan— lo llamó poniéndose a su altura —Si te despiertas podrías despedirte al menos— le dijo. Bakugo no respondió para la consternación de sus compañeros que temieron lo peor. Izuku suspiró: —Parece que no hay caso— dijo agarrando uno de sus brazos —Entonces...—. El grito desgarrador de Bakugo al quebrarse su brazo era la muestra suficiente de que seguía con vida pero no por mucho. Acto seguido, Midoriya lo pateó hacia Kirishima y Yaoyorozu. Los tres cayeron lejos y Shōto aprovechó para montar otra pared de hielo pero al ver como Deku se acercaba lo atacó con su lado izquierdo.

—Eso fue peligroso Todoroki-kun— dijo burlonamente Midoriya al aparecer arriba de Todoroki. Sin poder reaccionar, no pudo esquivar el golpe fatal de Izuku a su mandíbula. Shōto salió despedido del impacto ante la mirada incrédula de Kirishima.

—¡ Shōto !— exclamó Eijiro al ver a su amigo más muerto que vivo. Ahora sí que estaban fritos. Con ellos tres fuera de combate, no le quedaba más que tratar de pelear contra Deku.

"¿Dónde estás confianza mía cuando más te necesito?", se preguntó ante un Izuku que se arreglaba su corbata y destartalados guantes. El verdadero terror se apoderó de Kirishima que trataba de activar su quirk pero no podía. Estaba agotado totalmente y preocupado por sus compañeros. Un Midoriya se preparaba para atacarlo cuando fue atravesado por dos estalactitas. Una cansada Yaoyorozu, completamente desnuda, las creó con la poca fuerza y desesperación que le quedaban. Ella no tardó en caer exhausta pero logró dañar lo suficiente a Midoriya que estaba atónito ante sus heridas.

—¿Eh?— dijo Deku al desmayarse, cayendo rendido al suelo.

Kirishima sintió que volvía a vivir, sentándose por unos instantes tratando de recapacitar todo lo que había pasado. Momo no tardó en levantarse en cuanto pudo y fue a ver como estaba Bakugō.

—Hay que retirarnos— dijo —A Todoroki y Bakugō no les quedará mucho sino se les atiende— explicó mientras revisaba a Katsuki. Kirishima asintió, levantándose para ir por Shōto que no dejaba de sangrar. Antes de marcharse, puso su vista en un herido y desmayado Midoriya...

—Pero qué hay de él...— le dijo a Momo que tomó prestada la camisa de Midoriya para ocultar su desnudez.

—Se recuperará pronto pero no podemos llevarlo con nosotros. Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar con él. Además es el menor de nuestros problemas, la vida de nuestros compañeros primero Red Riot—le dijo mientras levantaba Bakugō. Así, a duras penas los cuatro se retiraron a paso de hombre del campo de batalla. Solo unos instantes después una figura femenina aparecía para confortar a Deku que lloraba inconsolablemente.

—Perdí, ¿verdad?— preguntó ocultando su rostro.

Ella solo le sonrió para luego abrazarlo.

—Baka, Izuku—

* * *

El AU-Villain es mi debilidad, ** _sorrynotsorry_** (?)

 _analite out_


End file.
